Just A Bit Drunk
by Kanamekick
Summary: Jesse an Hanzo are left at the bar. Did Jesse drink a bit too much? Yeah. Is HAnzo having any of his shit? Nope. Drunk shenanigans in the first couple chapters but after that...who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Jesse sat at the bar; finger tracing the carvings in the wood of the bar. The clanking of ice cubes faintly clanking in the glass.

He took a drink,

"So this is it, huh?"

The whiskey was cold, water droplets fell down the side of the glass.

Hanzo watched him as he drank. He sipped his own drink too and glanced at him.

"If by 'this' you mean being a hero, then yes."

Jesse smirked and downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass on the bar table.

"It ain't too excitin' is it now?"

Hanzo almost rolled his eyes,

"I suppose not when you compare it too your gang. But it is honorable work."

" 'A' gang. I ain't with them no more. Don't spout that nonsense either, this's a job, not much more to it."

"We protect people. That is our duty. I suggest you take this more seriously, cowboy"

Hanzo stood from his stool, visibly upset. Jesse pulled a cigar from his pocket then reached for his lighter. He lit the cigar and put it in his mouth only to release a puff of smoke. He leaned over, looking at Hanzo,

"Bein' mad don't look too good on you. Why not try and gimme a smile?"

He smirked and flicked ashes into his glass.

"Matter of fact, I don't think I ever seen you smile. You're real quiet like too. D'you ever have fun or is that not something ninjas do?"

"Do you ever act appropriately or is that not something that cowboys do?" Hanzo said in a stern tone as he sat back down.

"It ain't polite to answer a question with a question. I thought Mr. Stone Face would know that." Jesse chuckled. He liked pressing Hanzos buttons. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get a smile from him.

Hanzo glared at him and took another sip of his drink. He didn't often drink but today the cowboy had everyone join him at a local bar. It was simple, neon lights hung on the walls and a group of old men played poker in the corner. It was late and most if not all of the others had gone home. Jesse saw him drink and put his hand under the glass and tipped it farther back, pouring more alcohol into Hanzos mouth than he expected.

He coughed as he half choked it down.

Jesse burst out laughing.

"What good is a cutie that can't swallow!"

He continued to laugh. Hanzo got up from his stool and swatted Mccrees hat from his head.

"Do not toy with me, cowboy." He said angrily. He ignored the use of the word 'cutie' and left the table.

"Hold on! Aw come on, you're not actually mad are ya?" Jesse laughed through his statement.

He watched Hanzo exit the bar and disappear from sight.

"Damn you for taken everythin' so damn seriously." He picked up his hat from the ground and went out after the disgruntled man.

"Leave me be. You are becoming to be a pest, and you smell of smoke and whiskey."

"Don't be that way. B'sides, usually when someone calls ya cute ya thank them. Way to ignore that'n. I could almost say that I'm hurt" Jesse dramatically grabbed the shirt cloth near his heart.

"And I can say without a doubt that you are drunk."

"What if I am? You gonna drive me home?" Jesse reached his arm around Hanzo, putting all oh his weight on the man. Hanzo quickly removed his arm and took a step away, he really did smell.

"It is not legal to drive while drunk, so I do not have a choice, do I?"

They got into Hanzo's car. It was sleek and clean with tinted windows. It smelled nice too, atleast, it did before Jesse plopped himself in the front seat.

"Throw the cigar away please."

"Do I gotta?"

Hanzo glared at Mccree. He got the hint and flicked it out the window. Hanzo then buckled himself in and turned on the air. Jesse fiddled with his seat belt. He threw the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot and took off.

"Am I taking you back to the Overwatch base or do you have another room you are staying in?"

Mccree leaned over the center console,

"I was thinkin' I could go wherever you're goin'."

Hanzo shifted in his seat. He could feel Jesse's breathe he was so close.

"I am going to my apartment."

"I'll go there too then."

Hanzo shook his head and chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I want a drunken idiot in my apartment?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hanzo, why are ya always frownin'? Ya like Overwatch right? Ya got a team that has your back. I don't get it."

Jesse is slumped in the cars seat.

"Sit up like an adult. And yes, I do enjoy being a part of Overwatch. I am not always frowning, I am focused."

"Focused on what?"

"Everything. I must always know my surroundings, it is the way of the Shimada."

Mccree scooted himself up and smiled.

"Reeeaaally? Since you focus so much, ya got any dirt on the others?' He leaned in close to Hanzo narrowing his gaze.

Hanzo looked at him,

"I do not have 'dirt' on anyone, but I do pay close attention to what they say and do. Even how they act in certain situations."

Jesse sat quietly for the rest of the ride. He rolled the window up and down until Hanzo told him to stop. They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and found a spot right near the entrance. Both of them got out of the car, Jesse taking a noticeably longer time than Hanzo. They walked to the entrance. Jesse broke the silence,

"So what have you seen when you focus on me?"

Hanzo unlocked the door and went into the complexes lobby, Jesse followed.

"I've noticed that you drink too much." Hanzo chuckled.

"Alright what else?"

He unlocked his apartment door.

"Why do you want to know?"

Jesse shook off dust from his jeans and sat on the couch.

"I just like to know if what I'm thinkin' is obvious in the way I act…"

Shimada walked into the room and adjusted the thermostat and headed toward the kitchen, leaning into the fridge to grab a tea he turned his head to see the cowboy hunched over on the couch with his arms resting on his lap, head hanging down.

"You make it sound like you're up to something. Are you trying to hide what you think or feel?"

Jesse looked up.

"If I was, am I doin' a good job?"

Hanzos expression softened. He tried to think back on things that he noticed Jesse doing.

"I can't see anything out of the ordinary that you do. Aside from when you make bad jokes."

He heard Jesse fall back on the couch and let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Well shoot, you had me all worried! Thank the lord!"

Hanzo looked over his shoulder and almost laughed,

"And why exactly were you worried?"

"Well for a second I thought you had noticed that I took a liking to ya. Glad I didn't make it obvious though."

Hanzo mid sip, spit his tea back into the cup.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse shot up from the couch.

Hanzo wiped his mouth, set down his tea and looked toward the cowboy.

"That's mighty out of character for ya, ain't it?"

"I do not want your ridiculous jokes in my home."

Jesse got up from the couch and walked closer.

"Who said it was a joke?"

Hanzo looked up from the counter, trying not to let his surprise show.

As the cowboy approached him slowly, a light pink tone crept onto his cheeks. He looked down at the floor.

Jesse put his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Hanzo in between them.

"You're too close"

"Am I?"

Hanzo didn't move, how could he? All he could do was avoid looking at Mccree in the eye, but that didn't make things any better. If not his face he would have to look at his muscular arms or he'd have to notice how his pants hugged him perfectly or even how how they seemed to fit a bit too tight around his groin.

Jesse moved a bit closer, his lips grazing Hanzo's ear.

"I'd think for a guy who likes to watch people, you would have seen how often I stare."

Hanzo tried to nudge Jesse's face away, only to find that he had gotten closer.

"You aren't gettin' away from me that easy tonight darlin'."

Hanzo looked right into Jesse's eyes. They seemed just as warm as they always have, his face had a light shade of pink on them and he licked his lips.

"That's of course if you'll let me. I'm not one to force it."

Hanzo's hands crept up from his sides to hold the cowboys hips.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Jesse backed his face away, just a few inches.

"D'ya mind if I try something? It might help."

Without thinking Hanzo responded.

"I suppose."

Jesse lifted his hand to cup Hanzo's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. The cowboys lips were softer than they looked and his kiss was warm and tender.

Jesse moved his lips away but kept his face very close.

Hanzo didn't move, instead he licked his lips, he could taste what seemed to be the whiskey Jesse downed earlier this evening.

His cheeks burned a brighter pink.

"Did that help Darlin'?"

Hanzo's hands moved slowly from his sides and crept uneasily towards the cowboys hips, it felt as if they were moving by themselves.

"Can I take that as a 'yes this's okay'?"

Hanzo looked down at his hands and back up at Jesse's wandering eyes.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, Mcree smiled.

"Oh we're gonna have a helluva night I can tell ya that right now…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse pulled Hanzo into a kiss once again but this one was different.

This on was rough, passionate even.

The cowboy bit at Hanzo's bottom lip asking permission to explore his mouth to which he obliged.

His tongue mingled with Hanzo's, softly at first but became more hungry as time progressed.

Hanzo broke free for air but Jesse continued to nip and suck at his jawline and made his way down to his neck.

The archer let out a moan,

"You act like a hungry animal, please slow down…"

Another moan escaped his lips.

"I don't think that's possible now that I've got you lookin' like this."

Jesse moved his hands up to Hanzo's body, using one to remove the silky kimono covering his shoulder and using the other to untie Hanzo's hair. He let the ribbon fall to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair only to gently grab him by the back of the neck to pull him closer.

His hands softly combed through the mans hair, letting the silky locks slip through his finger tips only to grasp the roots firmly.

Hanzo's hands made their way up to Jesse's chest-plate. It was warm from the body heat radiating from underneath and that made it oddly comforting. He allowed himself to relax. Jesse noticed this and removed his mouth from his, letting his hands slid from around Hanzo's neck to his waist.

Still pressed against the edge of the table Hanzo opened his eyes, his cheeks still pink and his eyes filled with need.

"I don't think I ever seen ya lookin' like this. I gotta say, it's mighty cute."

"Please do not toy with me. I wish to continue."

Jesse smirked.

"If ya say so"

He lifted Hanzo up and turned around.

"Ya got a preference to either the bed or the couch?"

"A bed has more room"

"Bed it is then…"

Jess walked down the hallway to a door and opened it, instead he found the closet.

"Mind tellin' me where the bed is?"

Hanzo shook himself free of the cowboys grip.

"You are absolutely useless when drunk, you understand that right?"

He walked not 10 feet to the door on the opposite side of the hallway and opened it motioning his hand toward the bed and cocking his eyebrow.

Jesse walked to him and peered his head inside of the room, then looked to Hanzo.

"That ain't very nice to say ya know. I'm good at plenty."

"I have a hard time believing so."

"Shall I show you?"

Hanzo furrowed his brow and grabbed the cowboys hand and led him to the bed. He sat down and looked up, he cheeks flushed once again.

"Yes."

Jesse slowly reached out towards Hanzo's shoulders and bent towards him placing a soft kiss on his lips. He took a step back and removed his serape, then started undoing the clasps on his chest plate.

"Take off those metal shoes of yours, you don't look like one who wants shoes on the bed."

"You would be correct, and I expect you to remove yours as well."

Jesse looked down at his dust covered boots and bent down to remove them, almost falling over. He grabbed onto the nightstand to regain his balance and half kicked both of them off.

"Better?"

Hanzo looked at him up and down, his shirt clung to his chest tightly, emphasizing the lines of each of his muscles. The sleeves were rolled to just above the elbow and the dim table lamp light reflected off of his metallic arm. His eyes wandered lower to see that his jeans still seemed to fit tighter than they should near his groin. Hanzo felt his own pants grow more constricting.

"Much."


End file.
